Nachi
Nachi was the Secret Affairs President of Unabara, before he join the Muhou School, organizing the school and its warriors for Jinsuke. Appearance Nachi is a man with long hair with the left side is white and the right side is black, no eyebrows, a scar on the left side of his face and dot like scars to the right of the line, a bulbish like nose, and black finger nails. He wears a white jacket with a black trim, over a white robe, over another white robe, and a black slash with white dots tied around the robes. Personality Overall Nachi is a devious, scheming person, with lack of empathy and a vast knowledge. However he's also extremely loyal to his current master Jinsuke and greatly cares for the well being of the Muhou School and his plans of conquest, often worrying about the losses of the school. Background A year ago, Nachi was at the meeting where Naosata Washitzu revealed to his sons that the next lord of Unabara will be chosen by a martial art competion. He was also their when Naoyoshi want to enter the Unabara tournament. Seven month later, Nachi attended a competion where Maki Baian of the Tengen School faced off against Ikkou Densai of the Ikkou School and 9 disciples. Plot Introduction Arc Nachi informs Naosata that all the schools have been slected. He also informs him that Naoyoshi has chosen the son the Jinsuke and that his opponent is Maki Baian. He then gets excited about the idea of Gama facing Maki. Post Round One Arc During the final day of the first round, Nachi informs Naosata that all the battle of the first round have come to an end. He then tells him that the ten school who will battle each other are all present and accounted for. When Naosata asks about the Five Dragons, he tells him that all but the Kuribayashi School. He also tells them that all ten disciples were killed after taking on a school composed a few members. He is then informed to call all ten schools to the castle. Second Round Arc The next day, Nachi is at the meeting for information on the second round. He informs them that the second round will take place in Jouka. He also informs them that they will battle each other at the same time, and the to win is by taking the lord's head of the enemy's school. He finally tells them that the battle will start after the first person steps out of the castle gate. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc After one day has passed, Nachi informs Naosata that three schools and candidates have already advanced to the next round. He also tells him that only the Myoujin School, the Urabe Ippo School, the Kasanemanji School, and the Ogame School are left. He then informs Naosada the Souen School was dropped out but Misaku is still alive. Muhou Invasion Arc When the Muhou School takes over the castle, Nachi reveals the he has switch sides. He then informs Jinsuke that everything went as according as per his plan. When the Daimyo candidates make an uproar, Nachi tells him who they are. Nachi then watches as Jinsuke orders the daimyo candidates to be beheaded. Nachi then thinks how evil Jinsuke is and how he is the strongest martial artist. Iori Invasion Arc A few days later, nachi attends the advisor meeting. Nachi informs Jinsuke that the suppression of the schools and the samurai families is nearly complete. He also says that once everything is complete they will be ready to declare themselves an independant nation. He along with Jinsuke and the advisors are later informed that Iori has invaded the castle. Later when Iori makes it to the inner castle and meet with Jinsuke, He brings in two men who desserted their post, Shibano and Shinjirou. He then listens along with the everyone else as Iori proposes that the Muhou School doesn't attack the Ogame School for a year, which Jinsuke agrees too. 47 Corps Arc A years later, Nachi is talking to Riichirou about how Riichirou used the 47th corp to face the Ogame School. He then listen as Riichirou tellshim about their commander and how he gave then the Jugan. Ayanaka Forest Arc Later. Nachi is in the Advisor and Commander meeting where Jinsuke tells them that Ogame School is coming and that he want the to destroy them. Eastern Gate Arc Later when the Ogame School and their allies break through the first gate, Nachi is thinks about the Personal Corps and how Jinsuke is using them to fight the invaders. Toudou Revenge Arc Later, he is informs that Riichirou was killed and that might be a traitor within Muhou School. He is the informs the Jinsuke has gone missing, and he orders the men to sound the bell. Arimaru Arc The next day, Nachi is with Jinsuke and Mario. He is informed that Tsukikage is a traitor and a shogunate spy. He then listens as Jinsuke tells them to send Arimaru. The next day, Nachi informs Jinsuke that Toujou Shungaku has returned. He then attends the meeting between Jinsuke and Toujou. During the meeting, he thinks about their current problem and how everyone else seem to be excited. Shogunate Attack Arc When then Ogame School and their allies attack, Nachi informs Jinsuke that they have catch one of the men under Tsukikage. He then takes Jinsuke to were the man is. While Jinsuke is interagating the man, He thinks to himself that Jinsuke is hurrying with his plans lately. He is then surprised when the prison takes poison and dies. He is then ordered by Jinsuke to send the remaining guards to combat the bafuku soldiers. Conclusion Arc While Nachi is not shown, he's mentioned by Tsuchiryuu and Jinkuu, apparently having escaped from the castle, and planning to carry on "Jinsuke's will". Abilities While not a warrior, Nachi seemingly excells at planning and strategy. He has an enormous knowledge of martial artists and fighting styles, and likely knows everything about the characteristics of the schools of Unabara. It also seems that he's a sort of torture expert, as he took care of both Shibano and Shinjirou and also of Tsukikage's moles. Category:Muhou School Category:Male Category:Characters